Canada
One of Santa's favorite locations because some of his reindeers come from Canada. Canada is a large country and covers a large space, 2nd highest in the world and has about 4 time zones. So it takes Santa a pretty long time to finish all of Canada. It is in the top 5 for most believers and possibly top 3 with Russia and United States Of America. He has stopped from Brazil to go up to New Foundland which is very strange. He does this because New Foundland has its own time zone. Santa usually spends most time at Vancouver, Moose Jaw, Quebec City and Toronto. Moose Jaw is where one of the reindeers' cousin is around. He is spotted a lot and people take pictures of him when they get the chance, Vancouver is the last place he goes before heading down to Seattle, he spends about three minutes in Vancouver and Metro Vancouver. Quebec city is also another one of his favorites because of its different cultures, France. Toronto is one of his first stops in Canada. It has about 5 million and is a very nice place to stay and Santa loves Toronto and the cities around it very much because after them he can glide though small towns in Onterio and Quebec. Until he hits Quebec City. Santa also has to go to the far north where there are many believers and even some legends that Santa was born there, he usually only spends about forty seconds at the small towns delievering to the houses, this is Santa's last time far north other then when he ends his trip going back to the North Pole, so when Santa goes south he enjoys his time in the warmer weather Quebec & Eastern Canada Usually a lot of people in Quebec and the Eastern part of Canada believe in Santa Claus. They think he is nice and gives people presents and good luck. Although some people forbid their children to learn about him. But mostly that is people from Montreal and Moosejaw that do that, but most don't. This is because of their French culture. But if you believe, you get presents and luck from Santa. British Columbia, Yukon & Alberta These 3 are more straight forward and believe about the same things, believers are higher in Metro area's. They believe strongly when they are about 4-10; once they hit 10 many stop believing because of media and etc. But in all, there are an high amount of believers. Central Canada (Western Onterio included) Less believers because there genrally more busy doing other things like farming but urban area's and higher populated cities (Edmonton, Calgary, Regina, Manitoba, and Thunder Bay) all will have a higher amount then the small villages and towns usually the cities should have the same amount as western and eastern Canada. Trivia *Canada has most of its believers in the western and eastern sides, the middle is a little less. *Canada has many believers, one of the highest in the world. *Also the middle part of Canada like Manitoba and other providences have the most believers. Category:Countries